


Familiar

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She whispers her name into his ear, but it doesn't ring any bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Her kisses taste like blood. Metallic, and bitter, and he has no idea why he lets her have such control over him.

He has no idea who she is.

"Lilah," she whispers her name into his ear, but it doesn't ring any bells, it's just a name, like any other name, and he has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it should mean more to him.

For some reason.

Every once in a while, when he throws her against the wall, his mouth kissing along her neck - he has to stop. He doesn't want to call it deja vu, because that's just so cliched - but he has the distinct feeling that he's done this to her before.

The feel of her skin, the way her back curves, it's all so familiar.

He touches her, and he never wants to leave. She feels so right in his arms, so . . .

This was supposed to be - he's not entirely sure what he intended this to be, but this woman was not the right woman for him to have a one night stand with, that he's very clear on.

That's the only thing that makes sense.

She kisses him and her kisses taste like blood - hot and metallic and bitter - and there's a ghost of kisses gone by, like smoke curling around her lips as they meet his own and suddenly he has a flash - well not so much a flash, but a memory - of kissing her.

And it confuses him more.

"Lilah," she whispers her name into his ear, but it doesn't ring any bells.


End file.
